Choice
by The Pootamis
Summary: A what if story. What if a different choice had been made? What would have the outcome been? A Ted/Robin one shot.


_Am i really about to do this?_

That is the million dollar question on her mind. A question that has been nagging her in the back of her mind.

A question that has made her think a lot about things. Think about her life. Think about all of the choices she has made.

Choices that seemed so foolish. Seem almost so selfish. But choices that were her own. Choices that she didn't regret.

Didn't regret coming over to the states. Didn't regret walking into the old bar with some of her old work colleagues for a drink.

A drink that would forever change her life. Forever change her life when she met him. The man in question right now.

The man that she has traveled overseas for on his big day. A man that is relentless. He had won her over didn't he?

A man that would infuriate her on so many occasions. But a man that has challenged her as well. Challenged her to better herself.

To break the shell that she had created long ago not allowing any in. Not allowing herself to ever be hurt.

But he had done it. He had broken the shell. He had broken the shell and made her feel something for the very first time.

Made her feel….happy.

Yes that was the word. Made her feel desirable by the things he would do just for her. Do just to see a smile on her face.

A smile that had creeped up on her face so many times during her flight as she went over their greatest hits.

As she went over her relationship with this man. A man that deep down she still felt something for. Was it love?

She couldn't be too sure. But what she did know was she didn't like the situation that she finds herself in now.

Finds herself on the sidelines as he is about to be wed off to another woman. A thought that has erupted an internal fire within her.

A fire to not allow this to happen. To not allow this man to be married to another woman. A woman that wasn't her.

Yet another thought that had brought her dead cold in her train of thought. Marriage. A big topic that had been discussed before between them.

Something that she was entirely sure she could do. Not because of the desire not to be. No it was deeper than that.

No if she was telling the truth it was because she didn't think it would be fair. Be fair to her husband. Be fair to him as she continues to work to her goal to be a leading news reporter.

A traveling reporter that would go all across the globe reporting the next big story. A job that would not leave her much time for anything else.

Not leave her any time for her spouse. Leave any time for a relationship. But him? For some reason she thought for just a second it could work with him.

Doing snapchats over a computer screen. Constantly being in contact with each other. Her dream job. A job that wasn't as much of a dream anymore.

Not really. It wasn't the same. The memories weren't there. Her loved ones weren't there. Weren't there in Tokyo where she had finally secured her dream job.

They were here. Inside of New York. Here where a man that she hoped would be a big part of her future now was.

But that word. Marriage just would always make a shiver go up and down her spine.

A word that as the closer and closer she had gotten to her destination caused a revelation to come forth.

It was only a word. A word much like another. Much like relationship. Only this one caused her to wear a white wedding dress for an occasion.

A thought that made her chuckle before she arrived her. Arrived to what she would refer in years to come as the do or die moment.

A moment that would rock not only her world but her friend's as well. A moment that would never be forgotten.

Never be forgotten as she spots him. Spots that man that she has been thinking about non stop ever since her flight.

A man that looks nervously around the bar setting they are found in looking for her. A nervous look that makes her lips curl upward for just a split second as her chest tightens slightly before slowly not to give away her presence taking a deep breathe she makes her way over.

Makes her way over only to have him turn towards her as though he had some kind of radar sense. Some kind of Robin Scherbatsky sense.

A thought she puts on the back burner as she sends a smile his way only to see his nervousness increasing.

Nervousness that didn't sit well with her. Not for one second. Nervousness that she didn't like to see coming from him at all.

This side of him that always told her something big was about to happen. Something that didn't bold well for her.

But not this time. This time she would not allow him to take action. No this time she would be the one in charge of the situation.

So much in charge that as though her feelings were controlling her actions that would surprise every occupied in the room she reaches out wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before crushing her lips to his own.

A kiss that she can't help but get lost in. A kiss that brings back so many memories. Brings back their first kiss.

A kiss shared in the pouring rain. A kiss that was so….perfect. So perfect showing something truly special was starting between them.

So special neither of them realized what they had until it was too late. Until she knew it was too late. A breakup.

What it was over she couldn't even remember. What she did know was it hurt. It hurt so badly. So badly she needed to leave the city just to cope with the pain.

Pain she never wanted to feel ever again. Never wanted to open herself up to another again. Never again to anyone….except him.

Except the man that she feels not responding to the kiss making it instantly think this was a massive mistake before she is quickly relieved when she feels his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to his chest as his lips respond to her own.

Breaking off the kiss seeing a dazed but yet confused look across his face right as she sees him about to respond reaching around gently Robin places her index finger to his lips before she shakes her head.

" No talking. Let me talk before you say anything. Okay?"

Receiving a slight nod in response taking a deep breathe gently Robin removes her finger from her lips before she takes a couple steps back out of his embrace.

" I want you to be totally honest with me and not give me the answer that you think i want to hear. Is this what you want?"

Without looking away Robin quickly points her finger back and forth between them.

" Or is she what you want?"

Seeing his eyes going wide glancing around their surroundings finding many pairs of eyes watching them with some trying not to be too obvious without any delay reaching out Robin takes Ted's hand within her own and leads him out of the bar seen earning a couple of stares.

Stares that she could care less about as she slowly pulls him through the crowds looking for a quiet place to talk before after a few minutes of searching her eyes go wide when she finds the unlikeliest of rooms being the one she leads him into.

 _Oh just perfect. The only place we can talk has to be here. Why me? Wasn't Robin Sparkles enough for you!?_

The altar. The last thing she wanted to see right now. An symbol that she didn't even want in the mind of the man by her side right now.

No thought about his possible upcoming marriage with another. But as if someone was laughing their ass off looking down upon them had other ideas.

" Robin…."

Shaking her head releasing a hold of his hand taking a couple of steps away after a couple of seconds turning on her heels to look back Robin finds Ted standing where she had left him staring at her with a look of total disbelief across his face.

" Tell me right now what i'm doing is a mistake. Tell me that you love Stella and you want me to leave."

Without waiting for a response turning on her heels slowly Robin starts to pace around the room while a pair of eyes never leave her for a single second.

" I mean really? You invited an ex to your wedding? That is so weird!"

" It is not weird."

Coming to a complete halt glancing over her shoulder with an intense glare as she gets the desired result in his eyes going as wide as saucers suppressing a victory grin turning her head back forward slowly Robin continues to pace around.

" Alright fine it's a little weird…."

" A little weird? Oh come on Ted!? Do you know how it feels to somebody's ex at their wedding? An ex that may…."

Suddenly as he sees her coming to a complete halt quietly Ted takes a step forward.

" May what?"

Unable to meet his gaze turning on her heels while her eyes remain glued to her shoes very slowly Robin fiddles with her thumbs before she mumbles out.

" Loveyou."

Feeling his eyes only getting wider at what he thinks he had just heard reaching out gently Ted cups Robin's cheek before slowly he raises up her cheek to meet her gaze.

" What?"

" This was a mistake."

Stepping away from his touch shaking her head as she makes her way past him suddenly Robin comes to a stop when she feels her arm being gently grabbed.

" What did you just say?"

Feeling her eyes starting to get watery from unshed tears that she quickly blinks away feeling his hand once again resting down on her cheek with a shaky breathe she turns back to lock eyes with him.

" I said, I love you okay!?"

Unable to come up with a response at seeing this usual strong woman looking so vulnerable right now in front of him with tears trickling down her cheeks silently that he had once seen before feeling something awakening deep inside of him closing the distance between them gently Ted presses his lips to Robin's own.

Jumping up in surprise from feeling his lips back to her own feeling even more tears trickling down from her eyes as though reacting on instinct wrapping her arms around the back of his neck after a couple of seconds Robin breaks off the kiss to look him dead in the eyes as she tries to catch her breathe.

" Stop….we need….to talk about….this."

Seeing the seriousness her face is taking nodding his head in agreement reaching up gently Ted takes her hand within his own and slowly leads her over to the altar before he takes a seat on one of the steps bringing her down to sit next to him.

" What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts taking a long deep breathe turning in her seat to face him gently she squeezes his hand.

" That's where you're wrong. Those feelings we share don't just disappear without a trace. There not some light switch we can turn on and off anytime we want to. I wouldn't be just another guest here…."

" Right because we used to date and have both moved…."

Hearing him go completely silent reaching up gently Robin lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Let me ask you something. Who are you trying to convince right now? Yourself or I? I know you. You know what i'm saying is right.

We haven't moved on from each other. Maybe neither of us even want to. I don't know…."

Turning away from his gaze Robin turns her attention to look across the room avoiding his eyes as best as possible.

" It wasn't that long ago when we broke up. I can't even remember why we even did."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze slowly Ted looks away to look towards the far end of the room as well.

" We wanted different things."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Ted shakes his head.

" This is crazy. Are we even considering this? We both got what we wanted in the end. I'm getting married. You got your dream job in Tokyo…."

" I quit my job."

Instantly Ted snaps his head to look back over towards Robin finding her glancing over at him for a brief second.

" What?"

" I quit my job. I thought that i wanted that job but there is something, I want more. I want to come back to my real life and i think you should go back to yours."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

 _Well here it is. Suck it up buttercup._

Taking a deep breathe Robin turns her gaze back over towards Ted finding his eyes glued to her.

" She's not right for you. Don't get married to her. Look you are rushing into this like everything you do.

It's like you are trying to skip to the end of the book and you deserve so much better than that. You're the most romantic guy that i know.

You stole a blue french horn for me. You tried to make it rain…."

" I did make it rain…."

In a sudden move raising up her free hand gently Robin places her index finger on his lips instantly silencing him.

" It was a coincidence but after all that this is how your great romantic quest comes to an end? You're just disappearing into someone else's wedding. Someone else's house. Someone else's life without a second thought and i can't allow that to happen.

I can not allow you to do this to yourself. You deserve so much better and if it means that you hate me for the rest of your life then so be it."

Unable to meet his gaze any further turning her head back forward to stare at the other end of the room after a couple of seconds reaching up as she wipes away the tears that continue to fall with her free hand suddenly as she feels her hand being squeezed turning her gaze back over towards him instantly Robin's eyes go wide when she sees a pair of watery eyes staring back at her.

" Before i give you my answer please answer this for me. If we decide to do this has anything changed from before?"

Feeling her lips curling up slightly locking gazes with him nodding her head gently Robin squeezes his hand.

" I….may have changed my opinion on certain things. I'm still don't know about kids. I mean they are like bringing around a small carnaval with you everywhere you go.

Besides it's my vagina that's on the line."

Hearing a silent chuckle escaping his lips feeling her own twitch upward quietly Robin scoots closer to him.

" As for the other major topic. I'm more open to it now. I mean marriage is like a relationship right? The only difference is having the same last name and Ted Scherbatsky does have a nice ring to it. Don't you agree?"

Suddenly as she hears him letting out a laugh unable to contain it Robin joins in on his laughter before after a couple of seconds leaning forward she silences him with a gentle kiss.

" But the ball is in your court. It's your choice to make. I'm not going to say today but someday if you play your cards right it can become a reality.

I still expect you to court me properly before i even consider putting on any sort of wedding ring."

Staring at his face finding him glancing down towards their jointed hands after what seemed like an eternity to her without having a chance to react suddenly Robin feels his lips crashing to her own.

" What about Stella? What am i supposed to tell her?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin shaking her head gently Robin lays a hand down on his cheek.

" Don't worry about her. I'll deal with her. You secure our getaway."

Rising up to her feet giving his hand one last gentle squeeze until his fingertips slip from her grasp trying her best to keep her face calm and neutral despite failing miserably by the smile that keeps breaking across her face exiting out of the room turning on her heels slowly Robin strolls back down through the bar.

Through the bar paying nobody any mind despite who she swore to be Barney at the bar flirting with one of the waitresses before after what seemed like an hour as she finds herself standing on the outside of the room that belonged to Ted and Stella raising up her hand to knock on the closed door suddenly as she hears the sound of two voices coming from the inside of the room instantly Robin brings her hand to a complete stop.

A complete stop in favor of leaning her head forward pressing her ear to the door to find her assumption to be correct.

There is two voices coming from the inside of the room. One belonging to Stella. The other was unknown. But what she did know was it belonged to a male.

Something that makes an intense glare come across her face before without even knocking she rips the door open causing her to see Stella jump up from surprise by the side of the bed as she drops a folded paper out from her hand down to the carpet.

A note that she didn't even want to know what it said. But she had a good feeling. A good feeling of what had been written.

Something that if she didn't take charge earlier would have caused her now boyfriend to have his heart shattered on his wedding day.

A thought that makes her gaze turn towards Stella finding her staring at her with a deer caught in headlights look plastered across her face while she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.

Movement coming from an unknown male. A male that she can see removing his hands from a pair of packed bags that she guessed are Stella's.

A male that she sees glance over towards Stella then back towards her flapping his lips like a fish just trying to figure out the right words.

But she didn't care. She didn't care what he had to say. Didn't even care what she had to say. Her emotions would not allow it.

Emotions that cause her to lash out and kick him in the groin causing him to come crashing down to his knees holding his groin before she turns her sights towards a shell shocked Stella.

A woman that she slowly approaches seeing her glued to her spot looking towards her with a small ounce of fear radiating from her eyes.

Fear that she sees plastered across the older woman's face before just as she opens her mouth in a sudden motion rearing back Robin lands a clean punch directly into the blonde's nose causing her to fall back first to the carpet before her hands come up to instantly cover her nose.

Feeling a small ounce of satisfaction at the scene before her without any delay turning on her heels slowly Robin makes her way out of the room not even bothering to close the door behind herself.

 _Suck it bitch. I've won._

* * *

Letting out an content sigh leaning further into his side only to feel his hold around her waist tightening leaning her head gently down on his shoulder as she feels him kissing the top of her head feeling her lips curling up turning slightly Robin glances up towards Ted with a smile.

A smile that she sees returned before her gaze goes back to look towards the horizon. A beautiful sunset in the distance that only gets further and further away by the second.

Further and further as they rock back and forth in their seats as the sound of waves strike up against the boat's side.

A scene that they see many other tourists watching against the railings. But not them. No they were content on just sitting here in each other's arms.

" So about courting you?"

" Hmm? What about it?"

" What would season tickets to the Vancouver Canucks earn me?"

Turning her head slightly reaching up gently Robin cups his cheek before slowly she lowers his head down and presses her lips to his own.

" I think it would be a very good start Mr Scherbatsky."

" You're really going to make sure that happens aren't you?"

Putting her best innocent smile across her face casually shrugging her shoulder slowly Robin looks away and back towards the horizon.

" Maybe? Just face it babe. You both know who wears the pants in the relationship."

Not even bothering to look up but just imagining the shocked look across his face feeling her lips curling upward seeing movement out of the corner of her eye turning her head slightly instantly a grin forms across Robin's face.

A grin when she spots a familaur wave of blonde hair quickly walking the other way with a man following after her.

A scene that makes her grin widen as she snuggles closer into Ted's side before she closes her eyes.


End file.
